Your Pulse is My Heartbeat
by SophieM19
Summary: Troy and Gabriella. Diaper babies. Playground mates. Best friends. And possibly kissing buddies. But what happens when that all ends? Especially at a time when she needs him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: hey you guys, its me, Sophie. I'm back with another story. I know I haven't finished Losing Soul yet, I have a new chapter to put up, so you can forgive me. I'm just about to send it to my beta. Okay, no tomatoes? Good. Um, I had this idea in my head and its sort of inspired my life events and I decided to write it out, but just vaguely, okay? So, here it is. I might decided to keep it a one shot if not too many people review and like it, but that depends. It's a little short, but that's cause its only a tester, a first chapter, to see how the people respond. The next chapters are guaranteed to be MUCH longer.

So read, enjoy, review, and give love my loveliess

**X**O**X**O

Sophie

**Disclaimer:** I own: a pair of socks, a notebook, a sandwich, a cat, a taped recording of Summerland, and a carton of icecream. I should probably put HSM on my To Do List for this afternoon though. WARNING: if anyone plans on stealing any of the items mentioned in my disclaimer, please gimmie credit. Its rocky road ice cream

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella. Diaper buddies. Playground mates. Best friends. And possibly kissing buddies. But what happens when that all ends? Espeically at a time when she needs him the most.

**Chapter** **1:** Seven Minutes in Complete Heaven

The bottle spun round and round, about 12 pairs of eyes following its exact movement. There was an anxious feeling in the air as the bottle slowed down to its final stop, its end pointing at a certain brunette, while its mouth at another.

"Hell no! No boy on boy action. Those were the rules!" Chad yelled out as he shook his head at an amused Troy.

Taylor shot him an angry look, "um, excuse me, but I support the union of homosexuals" she stated.

Chad raised his brow at her, "so you wouldn't mind seeing your boyfriend get into a closet and make out with Troy for seven minutes?"

Taylor glanced at Chad and then back to Troy, biting her lip. When no words came out, Chad grinned proudly,

"Told ya" he said as he reached over and spun the bottle once again. It twirled around almost magically. Who knows who could be alone in the closet with someone else? There were a dozen people in the room. A million combinations.

But Troy only wanted one.

He glanced up at a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to grin back at him, the eyebrows above heightened slightly.

The bottle stopped and a few gasped. Troy hadn't looked down; his eyes remained on the other's.

"Finally, after years and years of this…teasing…we get some action!" Chad called out and a few cheered. Troy looked down and grinned when he saw that the bottle pointed between him and Gabriella. She grinned back at him shyly, her eyes lit with amusement.

Troy sighed…

Gabriella Montez. How could he possibly describe her? She was his best friend. He'd known her since they were 3 years old and their mothers were friends. She was the funniest, sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful person he had ever met.

Yet, those words didn't even seem to describe her fully. The relationship between the two of them was a strange one. Nobody seemed to understand.

Troy got up and reached for her hand, she accepted it, locking her eyes on his. She got up and he leaned over and whispered in her ear as a few shouts and calls circulated the room, "Don't worry, we'll be in and out in no time"

She grinned at him and squeezed his hand, "I don't think its us I'm worried about" she said, motioning to the excited group. Troy laughed and opened the closet door. Gabriella got in and he was about to before Chad yelled out,

"You know the rules! Nothing past second base, unless you get a little action from third!" Troy laughed and stuck up his middle finger at Chad.

"No buddy, you should save that for the closet" Chad replied and everybody laughed. Troy shook his head grinning and closed the closet door.

Once in side, he blinked to adjust his eyes to the dark. He felt a pair of hands grab his hoodie softly.

"I cant believe we're in here" she giggled and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I know, they probably rigged it so this happens" he chuckled as he brushed a hair out of her face, "but you aren't uncomfortable, are you?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head and buried it in the front of his hoodie, "lets just get the embarrassment over with" she said in a muffled voice.

Troy laughed and lifted her face to his with his hands. He looked into her eyes through the dim light and leaned down, his lips inches form her, but the hesitation was obvious.

Gabriella sighed, "come on, its not like we haven't done this before" she giggled again. He grinned as he remembered their first kiss

_Flashback_

_Troy sat with his head resting in Gabriella's lap. He couldn't believe that he was turning thirteen tomorrow. He was going to become a teenager, finally! And poor Gabriella would stay twelve for another six months. _

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked in a hesitant voice. Troy looked up at her as she looked down,_

"_Hmm?" he answered lazily as his fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt._

"_do you think I could give you a part of you birthday gift today?" Gabriella asked, but there was a certain doubt in her voice that made Troy unsure as well._

"_What is it?" he asked as he lifted his head from her lap. _

_Gabriella closed her eyes and rested her hands firmly on his shoulders, "don't move, okay?"_

_Troy did as he was told, but in extreme confusion. Gabriella inched towards him slowly until her lips landed right under his nose. She opened her mouth and leaned back as Troy laughed._

"_Gabriella, were you just trying to kiss me?" he laughed as she seemed absolutely mortified._

"_Uh…I guess" she finally managed, "its just that I heard that you were betting with Chad last week about who would get kissed first, and I thought I could help you win. Plus, I always wondered what it felt like" she rambled out until she was cut off by having Troy's lips on hers. He held her small face with his rough hands, bringing them closer to each other. Gabriella leaned in further and put her hand at the back of Troy's neck._

_Everything felt a little stiff and awkward. But absolutely blissful at the same time._

_When they finally broke apart, Troy held a slight glimmer in his eyes._

_Gabriella grinned shyly, "happy birthday teenager"_

_Troy say there grinning at her until she patted her lap and he turned round and laid his head there again._

"_Thanks Gabi" _

_Flashback_

"But lord knows that wasn't the last time" Gabriella laughed as she reminisced. Troy, who was still leaning forward, grinned. Their bond was very weird, as mentioned before. They've shared many intimate moments, but neither of them dared take it further. The reason for this, will be brought up again later, but for now, Troy was anxious to get his promised kiss.

Gabriella stood up on her toes and held his face with her soft fingers as she brought it down to hers, "are you ready, bad boy?" she grinned as she licked her lips and put them to his.

He brought her closer by putting his arm around her and pressing her to him. Their lips sparking almost when he slid his tongue into her mouth. Yes, they have tongued each other before.

Gabriella giggled into his mouth as his fingers tickled her lower waist. Troy then pulled away, to both their dismay.

"Are you laughing at me?" he questioned as he glanced down at her beautiful face.

"Never!" she mocked as she hugged his waist, "now come on, pucker me up!" she joked as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

He grinned and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips, "happy now?"

Gabriella gasped and shook her head, "no way! The deal everyone made was that anyone in the closet has to get to second base. How are we going to pull that off?"

Troy grinned, he'd forgotten about second base. Gabriella caught this and slapped his arm, "wipe that dumb grin off your face, you aren't going to touch my breasts!"

Troy rolled his eyes and rubbed the place on his arm that she hit, "relax Gabbs, I'll take off my shirt and you can take off yours"

Gabriella considered this, "so you can only feel over the bra then, okay?"

Troy laughed, he was actually going to say that it would look like they went that far, but Gabriella's ideas was much, much better, "sure. Only over the bra. Got it" he nodded and took over his shirt in a few swift movements.

Gabriella did the same, only hesitantly. She lifted the shirt over her head, revealing a pink lacy bra.

Troy grinned once again, "you know, I've always liked that one more than your beige and black ones"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, he'd been in her underwear drawers way too much, always telling her what was too revealing to wear around other boys and what he was afraid might show, "leave my underwear alone. You are banned from that drawer hereon after, got it?"

Troy sighed and nodded, "do we start now?"

Gabriella giggled and put her hands on his bare chest, moving them up and down, "I love your chest Troy. Its so…sculpted and gorgeous". Troy blushed at the compliment even though she couldn't see him, "aren't you going to do the same?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Troy chuckled and lifted his hands up to her shoulders, rubbing down her arms as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met again, igniting heat in them both. Gabriella's pressed herself closer to him, her hands still on his chest.

Troy, however, kept his hands away from her chest. He knew she wasn't very comfortable with things like that, even if she joked about it. He always knew her. His hands rubbed her arms, making sure she kept warm as his tongue played a game of tag with hers.

"Your seven minutes are up!" Zeke yelled through the closed doors. Troy and Gabriella pulled away, each with a grin on their faces. Troy handed her her shirt and put on his. She went out first and turned back to him once more. He gave her a wink and she smiled even wider, grabbing his hand.

Gabriella Montez. Best Friend. Girl of My Dreams. And Totally oblivious.

**A/N: what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. My First My Only My One

**A/N: okay, lemme just start with, personal thanks to reviewers begins next chapter, okay? So if you have any questions, review, and I will reply to everything on the next chapter.**

**But I do want to say thanks because I loved loved loved the last reviews. Merci Merci Merci! **

**So I decided I left it too vague for a one-shot, so I brainstormed an idea for the entire story and came up with something totally great. You guys just have to hang in there. This chapter sort of explains the stuff between them. Next chapter is where it all starts. **

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I own High School Musical and I came onto this site to write a story over something I already wrote. Hmm….**

**No, Im kidding. Don't sue me! I give up. I DO NOT OWN HSM…yet. Hehe**

**Chapter 2: Always Intertwined. **

Their first big fight came at a bad time, about four months ago. The state nationals were coming up and Troy had been practicing like crazy when Gabriella came up to him with tears on her face and an angry glare.

"What did you do last weekend with Marcy Gray?" she asked with a quivering voice. Troy froze in his spot. She found out. I can't believe she found out.

"Gabriella" he said softly walking towards her. Gabriella backed away, shaking her head,

"You slept with her?" she spit out questioningly. Troy looked away, anywhere but her eyes.

He sighed and answered, "I got really drunk Gabi, it happened so fast. Next thing I knew-"

"Just shut the hell up with your stupid sob story already. Just admit that you lost your virginity to some cheerleader because you were too stupid" she cried out.

Troy bent his head. She wasn't supposed to find out. Not this way, "Gabi, please, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I was just…I didn't like the way it happened and I didn't want to tell you". He hated the way her tears fell and the sad look she gave him.

"Yah Troy, I'm mad because you didn't tell me about it" she replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when Troy stopped her.

"God, Gabriella, what did you want me to tell you, alright? I was bound to lose my virginity sometime, sorry I didn't ask you permission first? Or wait, did you want me to wait for you to do it too?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. The expression on Gabriella's face exposed her hurt, but she composed herself and glared at him.

"Its not like that Troy, god, how would you feel if I just went around and slept with the first guy I saw?" she cried out. Troy shut up instantly.

Horrible. He would feel horrible. And mad. Angry, possibly. He sighed and hung his head,

"Gabi-"

"Just leave me alone" she shook her head and walked out. This time, he knew he couldn't chase her.

They didn't speak for weeks after that. Troy went to nationals and won. They celebrated afterwards. He got a trophy. He felt nothing. He couldn't enjoy anything anymore. The next morning, he drove back to Albuquerque early and apologized.

They never brought that subject up again.

Until now.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered with a giggle as they lay on his bed, forehead to forehead. Troy had his eyes closed lazily as his fingers played a little game with hers. The animated bedspread underneath kept their bodies cool, but they heat between them managed to cancel that out.

"I have something to ask you Troy. Please don't tell me no" she whispered as she drew closer to him. Troy opened his eyes and looked directly into her familiar brown ones.

"Have I ever said no to you?" he asked with a grin.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and pretended to recall, "just downstairs you wouldn't offer me a bite of your popsicle"

Troy opened his mouth wide, "excuse me? You had your own popsicle!"

Gabriella giggled, "but you know I don't like the green one"

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes, "and last time you didn't like the orange one and you made me give up my purple one!"

Gabriella laughed, "maybe your saliva makes it taste better?"

Troy laughed along, "everything I do makes everything better" he challenged with a mocking ego, "so what is this thing you wanted to ask me?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and started, "I'm afraid of losing my virginity Troy" she rushed out quickly.

Troy remained silent for a while, searching her brown eyes before replying, "Gabi, you can wait. You know you don't have to lose it now, right?"

Gabriella nodded, knowing that he was going to start acting all overprotective at the thought of her having sex, "its just that, well, you saw the health video. What if it hurts me Troy? What if I end up losing it the way you did?"

Troy sighed and put a hand through his hair, then he let it rest on the side of her cheek, "I would never let that happen to you Gabi. Got that? Never." He wanted her to lose her virginity the exact way she wanted it to. No drunken nights and no regrets.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, "could you do it troy?" she whispered and Troy looked up, directly at her.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I just…I trust you and I love you and you're my best friend and…"

Troy pulled her close to him and let her lay on his chest, "you know that I'm always here Gabi. You know that I'll never hurt you. I don't want you to rush things. I know you aren't ready yet-"

"But-"

"No buts, you aren't Gabi. But I promise that when you are, it would be okay" he kissed her nose and then pulled her to him again. They remained like that for a few seconds before Gabriella spoke up,

"You only said that cause I offered you sex, didn't you?" she giggled and Troy laughed out loud, his laugh echoing off his chest and into her ears, comforting her.

"Well, you know I can never turn down an opportunity with a girl who's sexy and willing"

Gabriella whacked him on the chest and he grabbed a pillow and did the same. The awkwardness melted away as it always did and they went back to being Gabriella and Troy. How ever that worked.

"You asked him to do what???" Taylor gasped out loud and slammed her locker shut.

Gabriella grew wide eyes and shushed her friend, "I don't want the whole school hearing about this!"

Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked side by side with Gabriella, "its not like they haven't already guessed what's going on between you two"

Gabriella threw her a confused look, "there's nothing going on between me and Troy"

Taylor's eyebrow shot up at her best friend, "nothing, you say? Then why do you always give him that look?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned to Taylor, "what look?"

Taylor sighed and then crossed her eyes, puckering her lips at the same time. Gabriella's jaw dropped and her hand flew to her chest,

"hey! I don't not look like that!"

Taylor laughed and nodded, "when you're with Troy you do!"

Gabriella sighed and kept on walking, juggling her books between her hands, "I don't know Taylor. What Troy and I have. Its so complicated. Every time he's near I'm just happy. Its just like that with us. I don't know how to explain it

"I do, its called Love" Taylor replied and Gabriella gasped,

"No! That's not what it is!"

Taylor raised her brow again, "Oh yah? What do you call asking him to have sex with you, then?"

Gabriella groaned, "I did not ask him to have sex with me. Okay, maybe I did, but its for a reason Taylor. I trust him and I love him that way"

"You mean, you're in love with him that way"

Gabriella was about to reply when Troy came out of the gym and into the hallway in his basketball uniform. Gabriella had to say it made her heart swoon seeing him in that outfit, sweat dripping from his face.

"Hey you guys" Troy said to them but winking at Gabriella. Taylor noticed this and nudged Gabriella with her elbow. Gabriella shot her an evil look.

Troy reached over and took her books from her hands as if it were a reflex action for him. He barely noticed it as something he wouldn't do.

But Gabriella did, in fact, she began noticing all the things that made it look like they were more than just best friends. The way she was leaning into him, and how their fingers were intertwined.

Maybe she was…?

No, no way. She couldn't be in love with Troy, that would ruin everything. She pulled her hand from his and brushed a hair back from her face. Troy looked momentarily confused but let it go, walking beside the two of them in silence.

Gabriella used this silence to think over, glancing at Troy from the corner of her eyes when she could. He was beautiful. He really was. She wished she was good at drawing so that she could paint a picture of him so that the whole world can flourish in his beauty.

Oh god. It was probably thoughts like this that made others assume more than they should. Gabriella glanced at him again. She knew that they would somehow end up together. They'd even talked about getting married when they were older before. How many kids they would have, and what their dog would look like. Troy wanted a Labrador, while Gabriella wanted a Saint Bernard. She always knew that he wasn't being serious, but somehow she had hoped she would always have him to herself.

Could Taylor be right? Am I in love with the guy holding my hand?

She considered this as Troy imitated Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie he saw last night. She rolled her eyes.

How could I not be in love with this goof?

Troy heard his window creep open and he pulled back the covers and got up to help her. He knew it was her. She always came at this time when stuff happened. He hated that she would risk getting hurt by climbing up his tree and he would scold her, but she would always keep on coming.

"Gabi, one day you're going to fall off, you know?" he said as he helped her in.

Gabriella sighed and replied, "you always say that, yet you never really mean it" she jumped off the sill and into his arms, burying her face into his chest.

Troy felt the wetness of her tears through his t-shirt and sighed, "What happened this time Gabbs?" he took her towards the bed and pulled back the cover further.

Gabriella sat on the bed and took off her shoes, pulling the cover over her and making room for Troy, "they fought again, she threw a vase at him and he threatened to move in with Girlfriend X. She cried, he shouted, I ran to you" she explained.

Troy shook his head disapprovingly and pulled her close to him, "it'll be over soon Gabi, don't worry about it" he whispered in her ear. He kept whispering sweet nothings until he felt her even and steady breathing.

Troy lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, with a hand behind his head and another around Gabriella.

How much it took him not to tell her that he didn't just love her, but he was in love with her. He had been ever since the sixth grade, when she threw a pebble at his father for pushing Troy into so many Little League Teams.

He knew that there was something there. And he knew that she felt it too. But sometimes he just wished…

Gabriella wasn't his best friend.

If she was a normal girl, he could ask her out like that. If she rejected him, no problem, there are millions of others that would say yes. But with Gabi, it was different.

Because there weren't millions of Gabi's. There was only one. His Gabi. And if it didn't work out, there's no way they would able to get back what they have now. It would never be the same. And he would rather be the best man at her wedding than lose her completely.

Because he just loved her that much.

**A/N: Okay, so some of you might think that this was a pretty pointless chapter but it wasn't because its leading up to something really big. So hang around and don't get too bored.**

**Nothing to do? Well, step right up, click the button on the bottom that says Go. Yes, the one near the 'Submit review' thingy. Once you're there type in the words: "Sophie, you are magnificent beyond belief and we worship the ground you walk on"…unless you have something else in mind ;p**

**Jk, love you guys ;p**


	3. See You When, Superstar?

**A/N: Im sorry I took forever to update, but its just that my older sister gave birth, so my boyfriend and I had to drive down to her to see the baby. Who IS ADORABLLEEEE!!. Anyways, I arrived last week I think, or a few days less, but anyways, I hope you guys don't mind/lost interest. I didn't really like this chapter, but the next one is DA B-O-M-B. Wow, that expression so belongs to 50 cent-hip-rapping wannabe parents, a.k.a mine. So enough of that, onto personal thanks, cause I owe you guys one.**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

zoe.xo.LiFE: haha, thanks so much babe, I really appreciate it. Im glad you see my story as a –good- Troyella fic. ;p

.chicknlittle: Yes, I find it hilarious too that Gabriella is sexually curious. But who wouldn't be when your bestfriend is the ho-so-edible Troy Bolton. Not that I condone cannibalism, but one litttttlleee bit cant hurt, can it? JK. And im glad you found my review extremely helpful, if I can remember what it was now. Yah, I get that my story isnt exactly the most original idea, but its inspired by reality, so I thought I would give it a shot. Plus, ive seen some pretty crummy ones up on this site that I thought could be a lot better.

LuvHighSchoolMusical: Im so glad you love this. I also love it when reviewers use capital letters. It excites me. Im weird.  
carito06: You wanna hug my story. Now I wanna hug you ;p  
Ineee: thanks for the encouragement babe, I really, really appreciated your review.  
Amalta: haha, and the worshipping begins. Loved the review ;p  
Jewel2502: meric darling ;p for the first part. As to answer your second, no, I've never seen Dawson's Creek, but I wanted to. I loved your review, thanks babe ;p  
Kerbi Roman: I know, I've been trying to separate parts in the story but I don't know how. Thanks for the review.  
ssshhht hoy: thanks babe ;p  
loveyoumeanitbye: Yay, Im so glad you liked it. I remember you from reviewing on Losing Soul, right? Thanks so much hon.  
nessastellahudgens4ever: haha, I never knew that my story could be used as an anti-depressent, but there's a first for everything, right? Thanks so much babe.   
HSMandChelseaFCfan: thanks hon ;)

daniwani2369L: Im glad im being worshipped so much. It's a new feeling. But thanks for the review ;p

lovelyliza: thank you!

butterflygoodbye: I loved your review babe, thank you so much for your input. It was real encouragement for me ;p  
Miss Zac Efron 24: thanks 'P  
ZanessaFan28: Im glad you reviewed babe, im sorry you thought it was slow though.

**Chapter 3: Where are You Now?**

Troy sighed as he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed Gabriella yet another tissue. Gabriella accepted it willingly and sniffled into its soft materials. Troy shook his head and returned his attention to the movie they were watching on television.

_Titanic_

It seemed that they had watched this movie about 46 times, including the present time, and it seemed every single time, Gabriella hoped that somehow the ending would change and Jack would be rescued by a kind group of strangers and take Rose with him to some tropical island off the coast.

But it never did. Hence the fact that we have to watch it about 54 more times until it does. Troy turned to Gabriella,

"Can we please watch Saw now?" he asked putting his hands together in a begging motion. One more word out of this movie and he might literally crack.

Gabriella turned to him with a glare, "Troy, you've never really watched this movie cause every single time that we do, you turn to me and complain for about 70 of it"

Troy raised his eyebrows, "never fully watched it you say?" Troy turned to the screen and saw exactly what part they were on. He turned to Gabriella and mimicked every word they said at the exact time they were going to say it. He ended his scene with a dramatic sigh.

"There, now lets pop in Saw, babbbbyyy" Troy cheered as he moved towards the VCR. Gabriella rolled his eyes and lay back, wiping away any access tears.

Suddenly the front door pushed open and the two teenagers turned to see who it was. Jack Bolton entered the room and silence ensued.

"Hey you kids, what are you up to?" he looked at Gabriella with a disapproving glance before throwing her a smile. Troy noticed this but decided to let it go.

"We're just watching a movie dad, no big deal" Troy shrugged and returned to focus his attention on playing his choice of video.

Jack Bolton grinned and walked towards his son, "Troy, I have some really, really great news for you. Something that happened at practice today after you left"

Troy looked up at his father with confusion before settling himself on the couch, "what are you talking about dad, what happened?"

Jack sat next to his son, completely ignoring Gabriella, "the team, son, they voted you for captain!" he cheered.

Troy smiled and accepted the pat on the back his father gave him. 'Captain, this should be interesting'.

"Well, I have to go and start dinner. Your mother wont be home until seven" his father said getting up from the couch, but as he was walking away, he turned back and said, "oh and Troy, practice start early. 5:30 am to be exact"

Troy looked at his father in shock and then collapsed back on the couch next to a quiet Gabriella. Troy turned to face her,

"so what do you think?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Congrats. You will officially be the most popular guy at East High" she gave him a tight smile, hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"What? No I wont" Troy shrugged and turned back to the television.

"Andy Landon, James Sucrose, Sammy Talon" Gabriella counted off on her fingers, "all past basketball captains. All the singly most popular men on campus. I guess you're the next big man on campus, Troy."

Troy looked at her and felt a weird tension. Wasn't she happy for him? Captaincy was an amazing achievement for him. Almost all the past captains were seniors. For a junior to have it was a rare occurrence. But Troy let it go.

The next week had been so hectic that he almost never had any free time to sit and chill with Gabriella. But finally, he's been given an opportunity to see her when his dad called practice off early since everyone was working so hard and doing so well.

Troy wiped his sweat away with his towel and walked out of the locker rooms dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hey Troy!" One of the teams cheerleaders called out, "we're all headed to a party down at Andrew's house. To celebrate how well the team's doing. And guess who our guest of honor is" she winked at him

Troy shrugged and asked, "who?"

Suddenly someone whispered in his ear, "you silly"

Troy turned around and saw that it was Macy, the girl he had lost his virginity to four months ago at another party. She was still as hot as she used to be. He didn't blame himself for giving into her so quickly under influence.

"Me?" troy asked flirtatiously and Macy nodded.

"You're the captain, hot stuff. We want you there." Then she leaned over and whispered again, "I want you there"

Troy leaned back and considered this. Gabriella had to remember he was team captain now, right? It was only fair that he be there with them all. Plus, being with Macy might take his mind off of wanting his best friend.

"Sure, ill be there"

Gabriella sat in the rain on the bench outside of the theatre, where the National Decathlon Tournament was held. But it was over. In fact, it ended about an hour ago. And she had won.

But no one was there to congratulate her. Her parents had been too busy arguing to remember. But where was Troy? He knew her parents weren't going to be here. And he promised her he would. He knew how very important to her this was. Why wasn't he here?

A terrible thought struck Gabriella's mind. Could Troy be in an accident? She knew he wouldn't forget this, so something must have happened to him or someone in his family. But anyone would have called her, surely, right? Troy's mom treated her like a daughter.

Gabriella gasped, maybe it was a family accident, and everyone was in the hospital right now!

She got up from the bench and decided to run to Troy's house, right across from hers. She would see if anyone was home and if they were okay.

She ran carrying her award under her shirt, and through the rain that pelted down on her hard.

She bent over and put her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. She was standing right in front of the Bolton's household. She jogged up to the porch and rang the doorbell. When nobody answered the first time, she rang over and over again. Suddenly she heard a honk and a whole bunch of cheering. She turned around and saw a car pull up with a bunch of the East High basketball team and their cheerleaders in it. Troy got out and waved to all of them. They all cheered at him before driving away.

When Troy turned around, he froze at the sight of Gabriella, dripping from head to toe on his porch.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Suddenly, he had never seen her more angry, or hurt…disappointed.

"I was waiting for you Troy. I waited for you, an hour in the rain. You were supposed to come. You were supposed to be there for me."

Troy looked confused, "Gabriella, what are you talking about?"

Gabriella walked over to him and pulled out a sheet of paper that had taken to ripping ever since it got wet.

"I won first place" she handed him the paper and shoved past him and onto her own porch, "I came running. I thought someone got hurt. I was worried." She shook her head and wiped away a tear.

Troy looked down at the award and saw her name written in gold letters, 'Winner of the National Decathlon…Gabriella Montez'

"Fuck" Troy breathed out, knowing he had never screwed up this much before. He turned towards Gabriella, but saw that she had already gone inside.

"oh god, what did I do?"

She hadn't answered any of his calls. Or came to the door. Or replied to his emails. How could he do this to someone he claimed he loved so much? Troy buried his head into his hands and sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Troy turned to face his mother, "Wanna talk about it?" she asked as she saw him struggle.

"Mom, I did something horrible to someone I….I…"

"Love?" she finished for him as she sat down next to him on his bed. Troy looked up at her and nodded.

"I went to a party and completely forgot about Gabriella's competition. She waited for me in the rain then came running to our house cause she thought something happened" Troy admitted as he felt his mother's surrounding embrace.

She sighed, "Oh Troy, why would you do something like that? Have you tried apologizing?"

Troy nodded, "she wont talk to me mom. I promised her this. She told me how she never got to see me anymore since I became captain and how she missed me, and I promised over a million times I would be here"

"oh baby, give her time." His mother advised.

"What if she hates me now, mom?" Troy asked as he looked up at his mother.

"Gabriella can never hate you. She loves you"

Troy looked down at his fingers, "that's the thing. I love her too" And the way he said it let Miranda Bolton know that it wasn't just platonic.

"Oh Troy, my baby, you've grown up so fast" she said as she held him closer, "give her time and she'll come to you." She whispered and then got up, "goodnight Troy"

**A/N: this chapter is leading…leading…leading to something bigger. It's a little crumbling to one big cookie about to break in half. So keep on…keeping on, I guess. I mean, reading on. **

**Last times reviews were interesting, lets put a little twist on them and and add, "Sophie, we cant believe someone like you exists. Do you want me to send you a plasma?"**

**That would be great!**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**


	4. The MerryGoRound Stops Here

**Author's note: OMG!! I haven't updated this story in forever. As well as Losing Soul, for those of you who have read it. Im really really sorry. No excuses this time cause I know you are tired of hearing them. So I wrote out the next chappy of Losing Soul and this one as well. I will update this as soon as I feel as I've gotten enough reviews (that is evil I know). Okay, so I've missed you guys!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews and support (I will give personal thanks to the reviews next chapter), I'm making a comeback on ladies and gentlemen, here I come! **

**Okay, so this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter is the bomb!! A new Gabriella!! And she is smokin'. Oh, I should probably put this at the end of this chapter, but oh well. Spoilers always excite me**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**Chapter 4: The Merry-go-round Stops Here**

Gabriella Montez didn't speak to Troy Bolton for one whole week. She avoided his apologies and ignored his pleas. The thing is the reason she was upset was not just because he didn't show up, but also because she had already predicted it. She thought that if Troy had actually showed up to the Decathlon, their friendship wasn't over. But he didn't. Just like she had predicted.

It was over.

She shut her locker hard as she balanced her text books in her hand. Suddenly, they flew onto the floor and out of her grip.

"Oops. You better watch where you're going next time. Nerd" Macy giggled, along with a few of her replica friends after she nudged Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at her, and then at Troy, who's locker was a few away. He said nothing, but his eyes said everything. She was done looking into his eyes. I guess he had chosen a side.

Gabriella picked up her books quickly and walked away, refusing to let any tears fall until she reached the safety of the girls' bathroom

&

Troy slammed his locker shut and turned to Macy.

"Did you really have to do that to her? She was just standing there" he asked her angrily. At this rate, nothing with Gabriella was going to be resolved.

Macy rolled her eyes as rubbed his arm, "Come on, babe. Forget her. You're captain now. You don't need that geek in your entourage. She'll totally mess you up"

Troy looked at her and was about to reply when he just closed his mouth and walked to his next class.

&

Taylor pursed her lips at Chad as he picked into his casserole at lunch.

"She wouldn't talk to me Chad. She wouldn't talk to anybody" she mentioned and he glanced up slightly from his food.

"Maybe she's having a bad hair day" he shrugged

Taylor sighed and smacked him on the head, "Not every bad day we have comes from our hair you idiot"

"I wouldn't know! You're always acting that way!" he winced as he predicted another hit.

Taylor shook her head and sighed again, "This is his entire fault. He's distancing her even more and more. She's not coming to lunch"

Chad put down his fork, "he's captain now, Taylor. What did you expect? Gabriella wouldn't fit into that world anyways."

Taylor looked at her boyfriend in disgust, "So you're siding with him? After everything Gabriella's done for you?"

Chad shook his head sadly, "No, Taylor, of course not. But Im just setting the facts straight. This isn't the way I want it. But it's the way its got to be. Sure when Troy was on the team, we took her in and accepted her. Captaincy is a whole other league of its own. He's playing with the big boys now. And the big boys don't want Gabriella"

&

Gabriella flopped onto her pillow at home. Surprise, surprise, the arguments are flying again.

"I cant take this anymore! I know you aren't working late!" she heard her mother cry out from downstairs"

Gabriella lifted the pillow over her head.

"I cant take this anymore!" she cried out to herself. Suddenly, she lifted her head at the round of a light tapping at the door.

Troy was there. She suddenly wished she had cut down that tree. She reluctantly got up and opened the window, allowing Boy Wonder in.

"Gabi, listen, I'm really, really sorry for missing your decathlon and I want to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything. Please Gabi"

She shook her head, wiping away unwanted tears. "No Troy. I'm sorry, its over"

Troy looked at her in disbelief, "are you serious? Just because I missed one decathlon? Gabi, come on, be reasonable"

"Troy, I either end it now, or let it drag on forever. You chose" she whispered as she opened her window up for him again

"Gabi, what are you talking about? I didn't choose anything over you" Troy said as he made his way to the window

"Troy, you chose being captain over me. That's what happened" she cried out, frustrated.

"What??" Troy said as he walked towards her

"You heard me! The second you took that spot, you chose!"

Troy shook his head in disgust, "So wait, you're throwing away all those years of our friendship just because I want to be captain? You cant be happy for me, Gabi, like a friend would. It always has to be about you!" he yelled at her

Gabriella looked up at him with disbelief, "what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. It always has to be about Gabi. About her parents. About how angry she is that I slept with Macy and not her. About how no one was there for her ONE decathlon!" He yelled out.

Gabriella looked away from him, not wanting him to see her tears, "Troy, just leave. Please leave now"

Troy nodded, "Fine. If that's the way you want it Gabi, then fine! Fuck you" he climbed out of the window and away from her room.

Gabriella collapsed on her knees and started to cry. The she stopped herself.  
"No, I have to be strong. I cant let this get me. Be strong Gabi"

&

"I cant believe you guys are arguing and we have, like, on week left of school" Chad shook his head as the ball he threw just landed into the net. Sweat was pouring down their faces, but it had to be if they wanted to win.

Troy shrugged, "whatever man, its her who's losing. I have all these people around me. She doesn't have anyone but you, me and Taylor. We both know that you wouldn't pick her over me. Taylor will eventually want to come back to us. Then Gabi will see how lonely she is and come crawling back." Troy smiled at his own plan.

Chad sighed, "Man, you know I wouldn't pick anyone over you, but that's cruel man. Gabi's your best friend. She has been for, what, 10 years or so?"

"More"

"Exactly, man. Let it go"

"It's the way it has to be Chad" he said before sinking the ball into the net and turning to his friend.

&

"Gabi, aren't you even coming to this party?" Taylor said as she wiped the water off of her skirt.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm just going to stay here. Its fine"

Taylor sighed, "Gabi, you've been in here for too long. Its time to come out. This is our last night together before summer and then they next year rolls around. Who know what might happen?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not in the mood Taylor. I think I'm just going to pack. My father wants to try and salvage the marriage by having one last vacation to see how it works out. Salvaging a marriage takes a lot of clothing"

Taylor got off of the bed and made it to the door, "You know something Gabriella. Troy may have done you wrong, but you're now alienating all of your friends because of it. Soon, you wont have anyone anymore. I hope you like that". And that was it. The last of Gabriella gone through the door.

Gabriella fell back onto the bed and whispered, "I'm not coming back Gabriella, so you wont be able to take her away from me"


	5. The Breeze That Blows Us Away

**Author's Note: Okay, so I felt this chapter was a little rushed because I just needed to get Gabriella to the part where's she's changed. You'll learn more about her change in the next chapter. Hopefully you wont hate this one too much. The rating has gone up, mind you, to about an R, I think. Yah, I think its along those lines. I have no idea how to change it on the summary, so I'm leaving it. About all the reviews, which I tremendously loved; because I rushed to put this chapter up and because LOSING SOUL is also going to be updated in the next hour or so, I had no time to write out personal thanks either, but hopefully, hopefully, hopefully, I will have them up by next chapter, I know I keep promising, but cut me some slack, I was a little hung over while I typed this out. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**Disclaimer: Well, I can tell you High School Musical is not mine because right now, I have no space to own it in my closet. With all my winter clothing coming back, just no space for Zac Efron or Corbin Bleu. Yes, that is my excuse, and I am sticking with it. **

**Chapter 5: Breeze That Blows Us Away**

Summer was over. Not the season, not just yet. But the time where people go to get rid of their worries and everything makes them themselves. When a person is on vacation they have two choices, stay the person you always were, or become someone different for a short time. Anybody you want to be. The French, the Spanish, the English, they have no idea who you are. So you can choose.

Troy Bolton decided to remain Troy Bolton for the summer and its return. But who Troy Bolton used to be, and who he is now, had slightly been altered.

For one thing, he looks different. He had grown a little over the summer, and after all the workouts his father made him do, he was more built. Under his thin shirt lay a vast area of rippling muscles and six-packs. His hair had grown out to the way he had always had it though. His eyes seemed to have changed as well. They remained a clear and majestic blue, but not the ones the old Troy used look at the world with. He sees differently now.

He's no longer naïve. He's a man, and there's nothing holding him back

He walked into school with the same confident grin he had acquired after months of being captain. He noticed its affect the second he had entered East High.

"Troy!"

"Looking hot!"

"Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"He has a six pack? Since when does he have a six pack?!!?" the girls at his school seemed to greet him with the same excitement a child would and ice cream cone. His ego seemed to expand at twice the normal rate.

"Cool it, wildcat" his best friend, who had seemed to acquire more hair, if it were possible, greeted him at his locker.

"Haha, don't be jealous just because I'm their God"

Chad rolled his eyes but grinned anyways, as he pulled his books out of his locker, "Okay, so who's on your Screw List this year, man? I know you got no where last year with…um…anyways, who is it?"

Troy tensed momentarily at the mention of the girl from his past but he covered it up and moved on, "Well, I was thinking Jessica Taylor? She's gotten pretty hot when I saw her in the hallway just now"

Chad nodded as they walked down the hallway, "At least she's finally figured out how to use a razor for those legs"

Troy laughed out loud, "Okay, maybe not her"

Chad shrugged, "How about Hannah Forman? She was a cheerleader last year, remember?

Troy nodded, "Yah, she was pretty hot" Suddenly, Chad's hand flew to Troy's chest to stop him from moving

"What about her dude? Look at those legs!" Chad said as he seemed to be put into a trance at the leggy, tan girl standing at her locker.

Troy had to admit she looked pretty hot from the back. Her hair was short and cut really edgy. Her slender curves were obvious through the form fitting tube top she had on. And as Chad, pointed out, her legs were pretty magnificent on their own.

"Go introduce yourself captain!" Chad said as he pushed him towards the girl. Troy grinned and made his way to her locker, placing his hand on the blue, cold metal to steady himself.

"You must be new, I'm Troy-"

"Bolton" the girl finished as she looked up at him. Troy took a step back when he recognized the eyes under the black eye makeup.

"Gabi?" he asked as he looked at her up and down, "what did you, I mean, what-"

"Enjoy senior year, Troy" she said as she threw her books into her backpack and walked away from him.

Troy looked at Chad in disbelief, as Chad shook his head.

&

"Oh man, was that Gabi? Seriously? I haven't talked to her for months. She was smokinnnn" Chad said as he looked back and shook his head, "dude, what happened to her?"

Troy shrugged and pretended not to think about it, "Whatever man, we have that party this weekend. The Senior party that Jordon's throwing" Those legs. Those gorgeous legs, "Afterwards, we can crash at my place unless, well, you know, we're otherwise engaged" That face.

Chad nodded and smirked hitting his knuckles against his best friend's, "We are getting some serious action this year man. Forget being tied down. Its all about Friends with Benefits"

Troy threw his friend a weird look, "Friends With Benefits?"

Chad stopped in his tracks, "Are you being serious? You've ever heard of FWBs? That's insane man. The captain of our team has never had an FWB"

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes, with a hand through his hair, "Stop saying it and explain it"

Chad chuckled, "it's a…a fuck buddy. Someone that you have sex with, no strings attached. That's what I'm going to find myself"

Troy nodded and laughed, "Please dude, you need to find a girl first. With that face…its going to be a little hard"

Chad frowned at him before giving a punch in the shoulder

&

The party was loud and crowded. Nothing new of the senior class. The floors were almost flooded with beer stains and people making out.

"Its like we never left" Troy sighed as he nodded towards a bunch of the people from his team that were coming towards him.

"dude, get smashed, get a girl, and get laid. Why do you think we come?" At that, Chad and Troy parted ways.

An hour into the party and nearly everyone was drunk and grinding their bodies into someone else's.

Troy propped into a bedroom and lay on the bed to try and stop his head from whoozing and dipping him over.

"Hey handsome" a voice came from the doorway. Standing there, in a short, flirty skirt and new hair, was Gabriella Montez

"I saw that you were lonely. And I'm kind of pissed so…" she laughed as she stumbled across the room and onto the bed, "I thought this would be fun"

She lay her hands on Troy's shirt and sat up.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" he asked as she slipped her hand under his t-shirt

"Come on Troy. You and I. The drama is so over. I've changed now. I'm not the uptight priss I used to be. Now, come on, I know you want this" She licked her lips and brought them to Troy's mouth.

Troy backed away, "Gabi, this isn't like you, you're obviously drunk, lets get you out of here"

Gabriella laughed, "Oh no, this is me Troy. Its just, new things have happened. Im not the same Gabi. So come on" she pulled him towards the bed and removed her shirt, "lets have some fun"

Troy shook his head and grabbed her shirt off the floor, "I'm taking you home"

Gabriella pulled away from his grasp, but stumbled and fell into his arms again, "I can handle this"

Troy shook his head and sighed, "Gabi, stop. I don't what you're doing. I mean, I haven't seen you all summer and all of a sudden you come back this way? I mean, this is your first time, do you really want it like this?"

Gabriella laughed as pulled away from his arms, "my first time? Oh, Troy. Do you really think the new me would stay a virgin forever?"

Troy stopped moving and Gabriella saw this and smirked, "His name was Jason and he was gorgeous. Tall and blonde. Great in bed. He wasn't my last time either"

Troy let go of her, tossed her shirt on the bed, "Fine, you can help yourself then"

Gabriella giggled, "come on, Troy. I'm hot. You're hot. Its just a one night thing. I've done this before. Plenty of times"

Troy was fuming at what she was saying to him, he looked down at her hot body and shrugged angrily "Fine." he kissed her hard, his tongue in her mouth and his hands all over her body. She grinded her body against his, pulling him back over her on the bed.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked as she pulled his shirt off of his head. Troy nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled one out.

"It's been in there a while, though" Troy said as he kissed down her neck and chest.

Gabriella sighed and she pushed up against him, "it doesn't matter"

Gabriella helped him pull of his pants and pulled herself out of hers. Troy couldn't believe that he was having sex with Gabriella Montez, his ex-bestfriend and the girl he's known for ages, and it was just, so casual. As though she was another nameless face.

&

Troy was still thinking about her. How her body felt on his, how good she was. How soft her skin felt as she…

His alarm clock jolted him awake as he sighed and threw his head into his hands.

'Better get the cold water running' he thought to himself as he helped himself out of bed. He wanted to scold himself for doing what he did, but the way she made him feel, there was no way he could regret that night.

Suddenly, a thought came to him, one so good, Chad better run five more laps at practice that afternoon

&

Gabriella shut her locker and looked up to see Troy Bolton's smirking face looking down at her

"Friends With Benefits" were the first words he muttered to her that too-bright morning.

"Excuse me?" she asked him as he followed her down the hall, to her English class.

He laughed and repeated the words, "friends with benefits"

She shrugged and kept on walking, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, "I still have no idea what that means"

Troy stopped her before she could enter her class, "It means we could do what we did at that party, without any repercussions. All the time" he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Troy, are you serious. Saturday was a serious lapse of judgment on both of our behalves. I hate you remember?" she said as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Troy laughed, "and I don't like you any better, but come on, didn't I make you feel the least bit good?" he said as he ran his hand down her side.

Gabriella shivered and bit her lip, "Meet me at my house. Come in through the window"

Troy nodded and smiled, backing away slightly with a wink

&

"Troy, were you seriously socializing with that idiot?" Macy came up to him at lunch as she plopped her tray down next to him.

"Macy, Chad's been my best friend for years" Troy shrugged and Chad smacked him on the head.

Macy rolled her eyes at their childish behavior and began to pick at her chipped 'frost pink' nail polish, "Not him, that, that, Gabriella girl that I thought you finally got rid of"

Troy froze and coughed a little, "Um, no, I was just telling her that I needed notes. Nothing serious"

Macy nodded, slightly unconvinced, "Well, its social suicide Troy. She's turned into a whore. Do you know she's slept with Trevor James and Doug Scott? Isn't that gross. I mean, if she's after the entire team, then we're next girls" Macy joked and her posse of blonde laughed.

Troy tried to smile, but he couldn't, "I'm going to be playing out on the courts. Ill see you guys later.

&

She was sitting at her computer when she first heard the tapping. She quickly turned around and grinned when she saw he had come. She shut the program she was using and made her way to the window, pushing aside the plush pink curtain her mother had purchased on a whim.

He climbed in and brushed a couple of leaves out of his silky brown hair. He looked up at her and shot her a dazzling smile. She suddenly felt like old Gabriella for a minute. She was his best friend and he was here for her.

But he wasn't. He was here for her body. And that's why old Gabriella cant be there, because if he sees how hurt she is, he'll turn around and run.

He leaned over and kissed her lips. First he started out slow, tantalizing her until she gave in and began working her lips on to his as well. He played with the skin under bra until he finally took of the shirt and lay her back on the bed.

"Did you bring protection?" she asked as she unzipped his pants. Troy smirked and pulled out the good old wrapper that will stop Troy and Gabi Jr. from running amuck.

&

Troy put on his boxers as she put on her bra and underwear. He lay back on the familiar bed, strange to be in here after so long. He lay his hands under his head as he shut his eyes.

"Ahem?"

He opened them again to see Gabriella looking at him, as she stood with a hand on her hip in her bra and panties. Man, did he want to take her all over again.

"Why aren't you leaving?" she asked as she pointed towards the window.

Troy shrugged, "I'm tired. Being that good is a work out Gabriella"

Gabriella sighed, rolling her eyes as she, too, fell back on the bed. Troy pulled her close to him and let her lay under his arm as he put it around her shoulders.

"Im so tired" she yawned as she slept against him.

Troy nodded and rubbed her hand as sleep fell heavily on his eye lids. With Gabriella's hands encircling his waist, Troy fell asleep in the house of his Ex-bestfriend/Friend with Benefits/?

&

"Okay, so now, you have to go" she told him as she picked up his shirt and pants about an hour later, "my father will be home in like, half an hour. He can't see you here or he will kill you."

Troy shrugged and got up, stopping next to Gabriella to whisper in her ear, "so when should we do this again, princess?" he smirked and she turned towards him with a smile.

"How about I'll come to you?" She said as she threw his jeans at him and ushered him out the window, "Now leave so that you'll still have the same functioning parts for next time"

Troy laughed and made his way out, onto the balcony after putting his jeans back on, "I think I'm going to like this arrangement" he chuckled and started to climb down.

Gabriella shook her head and lay down on the bed, she shouldn't be doing this. He hurt her. Her hurt her too much and now she was sleeping with him? He used to be her best friend, now he was her sex partner. This was all too confusing.

All she knew is that she had changed. Big time. One Summer

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella, come on, your mother and I cant possibly make this work anymore" her father explained to her after nearly three days of non-stop argument. _

_Gabriella nodded, "I get it. Its fine. She wants to go to New York with Jake from the firm. Coming here wasn't going to change her mind, Dad" _

_Her father looked shocked, "How did you know about Jake?" he asked as he watched her maneuver herself across the hotel room._

_Gabriella huffed, "Oh please, I knew about her affair for as long as you did Dad. I just chose to accept it sooner"_

_Her mother suddenly entered the room and noticed the thick tension between her daughter and husband, "did you tell her?" she asked him and then turned to Gabriella, "Baby, listen, I'm so sorry-"_

"_Its fine Mom. Have fun with Jake. You two deserve each other" she said before brushing past her mother and into the beige carpeting of the hotel. _

_Flashback_

Gabriella hadn't spoken to her mother properly since then. She wouldn't take any phone calls, although those were few, and she would trash any oncoming emails. Her father was barely home due to the fact he had a lot of debt to pay off and his job was apparently, so very demanding.

New Gabriella was fine with this, it gave her a chance to bring home as many 'friends' as she saw fit. Her father was, of course, oblivious as he would return late at night and not bother to even check up on Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled to herself, she had to admit, even though this thing with Troy was a big mistake, the rumors about him in bed did not lie. She was just wondering why, in their 10+ years of friendship, had they never explored this aspect of it before?

Well, at least she's getting the chance now.


	6. Your Smile is My Candle

**Hey you guys. Long time, no see…or update, in my case. Okay, so I've been really busy and I almost gave up on my stories and my reviewers, whom I have to thank tremendously for being so amazing. I had completely forgotten about Losing Soul and Your Pulse even though I promised to update them until today. I got this review that I read from ****Jewel2502**** and she was like, you have to update and she was trying to motivate me. So I was like, what the heck. Why not? So I got right back on track and wrote this out in an hour. Its not perfect. Far from it. But its there, right? And its for you guys. I hope you really enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all your support and motivation, its been crazy good. See what the power of one review can do?**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**Chapter 6: Your Smile is My Candle**

Troy lay on his bed with the covers draped around him to keep him warm from air conditioning. Her body lay tangled with his. Her breathe soft as she inhaled and exhaled in regular motion. He watched as she slept on her front, her head facing his. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears, caressing one side of her cheek. He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"What am I doing?" he whispered. She was so beautiful. So peaceful. As he lay with her here, nothing was wrong. There was no fight. No changes. She was still his Gabriella. He was in love with the old Gabriella. He fell in lust with the new one. Oh, the things she did to him no matter how she was.

His thoughts stopped as her eyes fluttered and her mouth curled upwards slowly. She leaned in closer to him and breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer.

"Why are you still up?" she asked quietly as she played with his fingers. He shrugged and closed his eyes for a second, keeping still.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep I guess" he sighed. Gabriella looked up at him and frowned.

"What's wrong? Is it your dad again?" she asked as she stroked his jaw with her soft fingers. He looked down at her and took her hand in his.

"I guess. He's been working me to my core, you know? I don't think I have anything left to give him and he's still saying I can improve if I just practice more. He thinks I with the guys, shooting hoops or running or something. I don't know. Its all too crazy for me right now"

Gabriella nodded and lay her head back on his chest. "Well, at least you're still getting a workout, right?" she giggled and he laughed so hard his chest rumbled beneath her, "I mean, you're exercising your arms" she said as she kissed down one arm, "and you're exercising your stomach" she continued as she moved down to kissing his stomach, "and you're even exercising your-" she was about to move further down until she heard the sounds of a door slamming outside.

"oh shit, is that your dad?" he asked and she nodded as she hopped out of bed frantically searching for Troy's clothes as well as her own.

"Here are your boxers, I cant find your jeans though!" she cried out as she head her father jogging up the steps, "god, Troy, you need to get the fuck out right now!"

Troy looked around the room after he put on his boxers, there was no sign of his pants.

"Get out! Get out!" Gabriella cried in a frantic whisper. She began to usher him out the window.

Troy's eyes widened, "Gabriella, I'm in my underwear!"

"They're shorts and so what? Run fast!" And with that, he was on the balcony. He was about to climb over until the balcony doors opened again and Gabriella reached over and pulled his lips to hers by his shirt collar.

"Goodnight Troy" she whispered as she went back inside and shut the doors of the balcony. He heard a knocking at her door and saw that her father came in. It's a good thing Troy was already out

Troy climbed up to his window, feeling very much like some kind of monkey with all the climbing he had been doing lately. He got into his room and collapsed on his bed. His phone rang suddenly and he didn't recognize the number.\

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Troy? This is Sharon. Remember me?" she asked and he thought back. Sharon. Some leggy blonde on the cheerleading team.

"Yah, I remember. What's up?" he asked as he rest his head on one of his pillows and switched on the television.

"Well, I think you're very sexy Troy. Very sexy" she said, almost purring, "So sexy that I get hot just thinking about you Troy"

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his place, "Uh, listen Sharon, I-"

"Shh, don't say anything. I'm just offering you to meet me next weekend at Macy's house party. We can hook up. And trust me, it'll be fun" With that, she hung up.

Troy looked at his phone as the dial tone rang through his ears. There's no way he'd meet up with Sharon. He couldn't do that to Gabriella.

"Wait a minute" he stood there for a second, "I'm not dating Gabriella. We're just friends with benefits"

Its more than that. A voice in the back of his mind seemed to ring through and say.

But is it?

He struggled with this thoughts, in the end choosing to ignore Sharon's phone call. He was with Gabriella. No matter how.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella smiled as she picked up her phone the next day and answered, "How was running back to your house naked? Fun? Cold?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Gabi" he replied sarcastically, "So, um, listen, are you going to Macy's party next weekend? I thought maybe we could meet up there. Get drunk and-"

"Have sex?" Gabriella finished for him. Macy's party? She wasn't even invited. And people will start talking if they see her with Troy and they'll start bullying her again, like they did last year. They'll make fun of her and then Troy will see what a fake she really is how he could do so much better. Even if its just for benefits, "I don't know Troy. I mean, come on, people will see us together. This was just supposed to be 'Friends with Benefits' remember? Its not like we're a couple or anything, right?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and for a minute, all she could hear was her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Yah, its just 'Friends with Benefits'" and with that, he hung up. Gabriella stared at the phone wondering if she'd done anything wrong.

Troy sighed and put a hand through his hair. His heart was screaming no, but his mind, his anger, was screaming yes.

He dialed the number and waited for the voice on the other line to finally pick up. When they didn't, he waited for the answering machine message to end and the beep to come on before he left his own message:

"Hey Sharon, listen, I'll see you at Macy's party next weekend. I'm not busy after all."

Gabriella felt a little frustrated as she sat alone in the cafeteria and nibbled on a piece of soggy cafeteria French fries. She hadn't spoken to Troy all week and he'd been avoiding her. She wanted to know what happened. Was is the sex? Did he find someone else?

Suddenly, she knew where she could find him. She got up and dumped her tray, ignoring the snickering that followed her that came from the cheerleader's table.

She made her way out to the gym, that would be empty by now. Well, empty except for one occupant.

There he was, dribbling his way to the basket. He wasn't in uniform but he did have his basketball shoes on. She, on the other hand, wore her black heeled boots, under her jeans.

"So why the cold shoulder, Superstar?" she asked as she grabbed the ball from his unsuspecting fingers.

"What cold shoulder?" he shrugged as he put his hand out for the ball.

"I've had no phone call, no texts, and no sex. There's definetly something cold going round. And I plan on figuring it out." She smiled as she threw the ball back at him.

"I've just been really busy I guess" he turned round and threw the ball into the net from the three-point line. As usual, it went it.

"Troy" her voice softened, "is something the matter?"

He turned to her, his eyes softening as well to her tone, "I don't know Gabs. Its really complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded her head and moved a step towards him. She brought her lips to his and gave him a sweet kiss, different the aggressive, sexy ones she usually does, "I'm here if you need me, Troy"

Troy nodded and pulled away, unsure of himself. She said all it was was sex. But here she was, caring and soft, making him fall for her all over again. He couldn't do that anymore. She wasn't his Gabriella. She'd change. She didn't want him. She wanted what his body had to offer. And he didn't mind that exchange. But he couldn't put his heart into it. Not again.

Gabriella sat at her desk. Since Taylor stopped talking to her after she learned what Gabriella spent the summer doing, Gabriella had nothing to do but sit her weekends out with her music. Troy was going to Macy's party and had decided not to.

Why?

Because she was afraid. Of Macy. Of Troy. Of that life. What if he didn't want her there?

"Oh god, whats going on with me? I'm turning into old Gabriella again. I'm such an idiot" Gabriella cried out to herself. It felt so strange; hearing silence after her confession, "and now I'm talking to myself. Yes, this is definetly making me crazy. You know what? I will go to that party. Fuck Macy and her blonde clones. I'm going" she smiled at herself, knowing how insane she sounded, but not caring at all.

She put on a sexy, silky, red wrap top that pumped up her boobs and shrunk her waist. She put on a pair of denim shorts and her nicest red heels. She was going to rock Troy's socks.

Troy reached the party with Sharon at his side. She was so excited that they almost didn't get to the party. She was all too ready in his car. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing. He smiled and waved to Chad and Jason who were chatting up two girls from East Side.

"Troy, I cant wait to get you in between my-"

"Sharon!" Macy yelled out pulling Sharon and Troy apart, "what are you doing here with Troy of all people?" Macy giggled and put her hand on Troy's chest, "I was going to set you up with one my guy friends. I told you not to bring a date"

Sharon rolled her eyes at Macy, "Sorry Mace, but with Troy, I couldn't resist"

Troy smirked and put his hand on Sharon's lower back, leading her towards the stairs when all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There she was, standing near the railing, coming downstairs. She looked amazingly stunning in red with her hair all over her shoulders and her lips so glossy and kissable. She stopped walking too. When she looked up and saw him standing with his hand almost on Sharon's ass. She nodded at him in understand, her eyes turning to stone almost.

Then she walked away.


End file.
